Magic Necklace
by plinkerton
Summary: Erm.. this is just... pretty sluttish of me to write :D TinaxArtie xx Very Mature Content children. : Tina buys artie a necklace when he's nervous for some reason


**A/N: Hey heyyyy. This is my first Glee fic and I adore Artie. :') He's amazing. Even though the pairing is Artie/Tina there are other implied couples like Santana/Brittany and Finn/Rachel ;) One more word: SMUT 333**

**

* * *

**

Artie wheeled down the ramp to the auditorium. He was going to rehearse with Tina on their assignment for Glee club which was changing a song into a different genre. He could see her in the wings humming to herself and he blushed at how adorable she was. He watched her with her iPod in, a laptop on her knee, pink streaks were in her hair today, her black, chipped nail polished fingers were picking a song. He didn't think it was possible for someone to be so beautiful from doing absolutely nothing.

He wheeled over to her and when she saw him, she immediately grinned.

"Hey hot stuff!" She leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey T. Have you picked a song yet?" He asked.

"No.. but I was thinking that we could change a metal song to a soft acoustic. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah sure," Tina resumed her searching on her iPod "Tina...?" He questioned.

"Yeah Artie?" She looked up.

"Is it weird that I'm kind of nervous about performing? I don't know why because we've both performed in Sectionals and it's only in front of Mr. Schuester and the rest of Glee club but for some reason when I think that it's only me and you on stage I get really nervous and then I feel all--"

"Artie," Tina cut him off. "You're getting yourself worked up for nothing, Hun," She stroked his gloved hand and then reached into her bag. "I bought this for you at one of those voodoo kind of shops. It's supposed to be magical and let you know what people think of you whenever you wear it," It was a silver chain with a black stone pendant on the end. Very plain but beautiful. "I bet everyone thinks that you're amazing when you're on stage. I know that I do for sure."

"Thanks T. You're the best girlfriend ever," He put the pendant in his pocket, he'd wear it later. Of course it wouldn't work but Tina gave it to him so he'd have a piece of her close to his heart... ugh how cheesy. "Right think of a song." They sat in silence thinking for a while. Artie couldn't think of any metal songs, it wasn't his thing.

"Oh... there's a song, by a band called From First To Last, called Note To Self. The lyrics are really... meaningful. I'll print them out." She pressed print on her computer and went over to the auditorium printer to collect them. She started to sing to Artie and he was completely absorbed by her voice.

Two roads split off from here,  
and my life goes running in opposite directions.  
Exaggerating the barrier between who I am,  
and who I want to be.

Artie cut her off.

"That's amazing. I've heard enough. I'll learn the song on guitar." Tina smiled and kissed him again. She was going to pull away but Artie grabbed her and pulled her deeper into him, kissing her with everything he had. She straddled him on his wheelchair and he wheeled them into the wings so nobody would see them if they walked in. Their lips were clumsily bashing together and their tongues were massaging each other.

Artie had no idea what to do with his hands so he just left them on the armrests. Tina seemed to notice and she grabbed one of his hands and guided it up her shirt and under her bra. Artie just did what came naturally to him which was to lightly squeeze her boob and rub her nipple. Tina seemed to like it and she quietly moaned into the kiss, grinding down on Artie without realising what effect this had on him. Artie sort of half moaned when he felt her push hard on his erection which was now very noticeable. Tina pulled away, up until now she hadn't felt him poking into her.

"Sorry Artie! I m-m-must have got carried away." She said genuinely stuttering.

"It's fine T. We'll just practice the song," Disappointment was clear in his voice even though he was trying to hide it. Tina definitely noticed but Artie put the lyrics up to his face trying to concentrate on making his boner go down. He suddenly felt someone undoing his trousers and it certainly wasn't him. "Tina! What are you doing?" He whispered hurriedly.

"I want you to feel good Artie... you deserve it," she paused and started to laugh before saying "I want to get up on this." That made Artie smile. Tina continued unfastening Artie's trousers, still sat on top of him, and he tried to get her to stop again.

"Artie... just relax. It'll be good and this certainly isn't going to go away." she indicated towards his hard-on. She stroked him gently outside his boxers and he gripped his hands on Tina's hips. It was so much better compared to jerking off because he didn't know what to expect next. He closed his eyes and sighed into her touch.

"That's _awesome_ T-Tina," he spluttered out and as if she was encouraged by his words, she moved her hand underneath his boxers. The new contact made Artie moan and his hands flew from Tina's waist to the arms of his wheelchair, "_Fuck_!" he hissed and Tina smiled at his use of language. He rolled his head back slightly moaning lightly with every few strokes, his breathing getting heavier.

When he was used to the new sensation, he pulled Tina down to his lips and kissed her hungrily, making her hand squeeze him slightly.

"_Gahh_!" He moaned loudly into the kiss making Tina pause to see if she hurt him. "Why did you stop?" he said breathlessly.

"I thought I hurt you."

"Far from it, T." he laughed weakly, his energy drained a little, and her hand moved again causing him to squeeze the armrests once more. Artie kept gasping and grunting and groaning making Tina extremely wet and turned on. She leaned forwards and kissed him again, shoving her tongue in his mouth, catching him by surprise. He responded and his hands moved off the armrests and up her shirt. He removed her bra under her shirt, he wasn't sure how he managed it, and he rubbed her nipples again. She groaned appreciatively and her hand sped up catching Artie completely off-guard. "Oh my god, _Tina_!" he almost yelled squeezing her tit as jolts of pleasure shot through him making her moan his name quietly.

Artie's whole body felt like it was on fire and he could feel himself getting closer to climaxing with every single stroke. His breathing was ragged and he was sweating. Tina leaned down and he bit her neck, she gasped and he sucked her neck, licked it, bit it and she tightened her grip around Artie's erection. He broke away, barely able to breathe.

"Oh my _God_, Tina. Go... faster." He struggled to say like a normal person, his hand still massaging her boob. She was arching into his hand and moving further up his legs, nearly pressing herself onto Artie's dick. Then she obeyed his instructions and moved her hand up and down his shaft a lot faster, her grip tighter. Artie thought he was going to cry from pleasure.

He could feel the tell-tale signs of his orgasm approaching extremely fast and he honestly couldn't stop them. He felt the heat rush through his body mixed with cold chills, his balls were tightening, heat was pooling in his stomach.

"Tee, I'm... gonna cum on you if... _ahh..._ you don't let go." he warned her. She went at full speed and he cried out _oh shit_ and groaned at the same time. Tina kissed him just as Artie started to jerk and twitch, still moving her hand. Artie grabbed her waist, still cumming uncontrollably, and reciprocated with passion and force pulling her close to him, grunting into her mouth.

Once he'd regained his brain, he pulled away from Tina. He dared to look down seeing the damage he'd caused. Tina's hand was still slightly moving, making him twitch, getting rid of every last drop.

"You can move your hand now." He muttered.

"Oh... right. Yeah. I'll just.." She got off Artie's lap and dug through her bag with her clean hand. She found a packet of tissues and walked back over to Artie. He put his now limp dick into his boxers and he fastened his trousers. He looked at Tina's bare legs and black skirt, there were spots of white-ish goo all over. She stood there cleaning up with a tissue, still leaving a barely visible stain.

"Uhm... sorry for jizzing on you Tine... And kind of everywhere else." He said feeling kind of embarrassed. She looked up at him and he was surprised to see her grinning.

"It was sooooo worth it to see your face." She laughed, but it wasn't malicious. She threw him the packet of tissues and Artie mopped up his trousers and shirt and he remembered the necklace. He thought he'd put it on for Tina as she was still wiping the cum off her shirt and legs.

"_It's not even that gross. I honestly don't care that he came all over me. Oh my god his face... I thought _I _was going to come." _He heard Tina say... except her lips weren't moving at all.

"Holy shit!" He turned his wheelchair to the sound of Puck's familiar voice and Tina froze. Then the same thing happened.

_"Is that what I think it is? Holy shit! Tina just fucked Wheels... In school! Right on Wheels!" _he was hearing Puck's thoughts. The necklace worked_, _Artie thought he was going to scream. This was awesome! But he still had no idea what to say to Puck.

"Hey Puck. We were just leaving. The auditorium is all yours." Artie patted Puck's arm on the way past and Tina followed.

_"Oh my god, that's so embarrassing. He totally knew what was all over us. Fucking horny Artie. I should've given him head, then I could've swallowed and there'd be no mess." _The thought of Tina giving him a blowjob made him hard and he tried but failed to hide it from her. _"Whoa! He's hard again... already? That boy has stamina. I might surprise him in Glee rehearsal. That would be so fun and risky!" _Artie who was still sensitive from earlier could feel himself about to jizz again at her words. In the corridors at school with a ton of people around. Just the thought that he'd be coming and no one else would know pushed him further.

_"His face looks all weird. I hope he's okay. I'm so wet... I wish Artie would shove his gloved hand up my pussy... no those are vulgar thoughts. But I honestly need to have an orgasm and I only had one this morning." _The memory flooded into her head and Artie's head was filled with images of Tina on her bed when she woke up this morning, her face flushed, she was breathing deep and the covers were moving where she was masturbating.

"Oh shit," Artie gasped nearly inaudibly and the images of his girlfriend having a 'good time' were the final straw and he came there in the school halls. He was managing to keep his face normal and not make a noise beside the strained grunt that no one heard. He felt his cum pumping out of his cock and he went a bit dizzy and light headed. He was baffled as to how he could cum barely 10 minutes after he just did but it happened. He went all weak and he couldn't control his wheelchair anymore.

"Hey Tina, can you take over my arms are tired." He asked.

"Sure Artie."

They sat in Glee rehearsal and Artie was still wearing the necklace. He could hear the buzz of everyone's thoughts around him. Tina's were very normal she was just taking in everything around her.

_"I wonder what it's like to be a spider. They're so misunderstood. I might give Artie his surprise in a while."_ Were Tina's thoughts. Puck's were mainly revolving around sex. Artie wasn't the least bit surprised.

_"Man I haven't fucked anyone in a while. Wheels and the Asian are getting more action than me.. man I need to step up my game. I want Quinn so bad but I might damage the baby with my huge rod. Santana is hot but she's too busy fucking Brittany for me. Bitchy lesbians. Rachel won't put out... I wonder if Mike's busy tonight... I wouldn't mind him pop n' lockin' on my dick. As long as it's sex I don't give a fuck who it is. I'll sext him." _The gay bit caught Artie off guard.. but it _was_ Puck. Then Finn's thoughts caught his attention.

_"Oh fuck, she's totally touching my penis." _Rachel and Finn were sat very close together with coats over them. It appeared innocent as if they were just hugging. _"Fuck! If I cum straight away again she'll probably hit me. Mailman... mailman... mailman... mailman...mailman. Okay, that's a bit better. Postponed by a few minutes maybe. HOLY MOTHERFUCKING CHRIST! SHE'S UNDER THE BOXERS, SHE'S UNDER THE BOXERS! MAILMAN! MAILMAN! MAILMAN! Oh Jesus.. it's not working. I should warn her." _Artie saw Finn lean down and whisper something in Rachel's ear. _"Oh my god she won't stop I'm going to cum on her. Don't yell or groan or make a __face. Fuck it this is going to be impossible. Shit!" _He saw Finn turn his face to the back of the room and bury his face in his arm. He saw him twitch a few times then he stilled. Then he heard Quinn.

_"What the hell? Finn pulled that face way too often with me. OMG he just came! This is priceless. First Wheels and Tina and now this. This day is getting better. OW! This baby is vicious." _Artie wondered how many people knew about him and Tina in the auditorium and then he heard Mercedes' actual voice in my ear.

"Nice going in the auditorium Artie. Everyone knows." she whispered.

_"Oh Finn. I can't believe how amazing he is. Just being this close to him is amazing. Not as amazing as last week when I finally gave myself to him even though he slept with Santana."_ Artie gasped out loud and everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, I trapped my hand." He said lamely.

This necklace was amazing.

* * *

**Another A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I dunno why I added.. magic in. I just thought it made the story a little more.... interesting. Reviews are sexy remember ;)**


End file.
